Eragon
'The Character' Name: Eragon Shadeslayer, Eragon Bromson, Origin: Inheritance Gender: Male Classification: Human/Elf (Hybrid) Human with Elf physiology Age: 14-15, older at the end 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, super speed, enhanced reflexes, senses, stamina and agility, immortality (Type 1), master swordsman, expert archer and hunter, magical wards, magic (includes mind reading, telekinesis, elemental spells, limited precognition, and healing), ability to negate magic, energy draining, extrasensory perception, instakill magic, mild matter manipulation Weaknesses: Magic wards fail against magic weapons, when he says the name of his sword (Brisingr) it bursts into flames and drains his magic reserves/life force taking away one of his best offensive spells when using the sword, And his magic is cast from physical life force, setting a clear limit on his magic attacks Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ (Lifted ten Urgals using magic but was knocked out, could easily shove aside a large wood beam), Class 3+ as an Elf (Even the weakest Elf can easily overpower any human) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ (Could smack aside beams while human, can break humans in armor barehanded), possibly Class MJ+ Speed: Faster Than the Eye+, likely not far from Subsonic Durability: Wall Level+ (Can take hits from Arya while human) to Small Building Level+ (Can somewhat take hits from Saphira, Shruikan, and Thorn), possibly Large Building Level to possibly even City Block Level with Wards (Takes hits from magic users at his level, and he is stated as able to level a castle) Destructive Capacity: Wall Level+ (Breaks apart humans barehanded), possibly Large Building Level+ (Stated to have enough power to level a castle at full power), possibly Mountain Level with stored energy (His ring is stated to have enough energy stored in it to move a mountain) Range: Melee range, several meters or so with arrows and most magic, several dozen meters with some magic, but it exhausts him (Magic is effected by distance) Stamina: Superhuman, can run for several days, but does tire and need to rest FactPile Tier: Low Superhuman, possibly High Superhuman, possibly High Metahuman with stored energy 'Equipment' Brisinger: A blue sword that is enchanted to never dull or break. Already capable of cutting cleanly through armored soldiers- when Eragon speaks its name the sword will burst into flames- allowing him to cut through a castle portcullis, the enchantments upon it, and a solid wooden door with no issue. Dwarven Armor: Sturdy dwarven armor that can deflect swords and survive blows from Urgals and Kull, massive creatures that stand head and shoulders above a human. Eldunari: Eragon possesses multiple Eldunari, granting him massive reserves of magic energy and knowledge. While the exact number varies, he has been know to carry at least one (Glaedr) with him at almost all times after receiving it. Eragon has also been known to have a bow and arrow, of which he is depicted as being an expert shot plus being able to channel magic into the arrows. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Enhanced Physical Stats- During the Blood-Oath Celebration, Eragon's body was transfigured into an elf/human hybrid by the dragons' magic. His sight, touch, smell, hearing, taste, strength and speed were all augmented to Elf-like sensitivity surpassing human limits. *Super Strength: Eragon is strong enough to punch through plated armor and swing his sword with enough force to cause shockwaves to shake multiple trees free of their needles just as a byproduct of his fighting. He had calluses on his knuckles allowing him to punch hard objects with little or no consequence to his hands. *Super Speed: Eragon's speed is faster than a normal human can keep up with- with such fine reactions as to watch a hummingbird's wings moving. Eragon himself has managed to cut down multiple humans so quickly that the first will not hit the ground before he has slain them all. *Super Durability: While not equal to his strength, Eragon has become somewhat harder to injure than a normal human- though he mostly depends on his armor and wards. Mental Powers- Somewhat separate from his magic, Eragon can use him mind to achieve several effects, often simultaneously. *Perception: Eragon can allow his mind to spread around a fair distance, allowing him to detect lives and thoughts around him- at one point detecting a pair of humans were about to kill one another despite being nowhere near the two. *Mind Assault/Control: Eragon can mentally attack his opponent while simultaneously attacking with magic and blade. Should Eragon succeed in breaking their defenses he can take control of his foe's body. *Energy Drain: Eragon can draw power from life around him, powering spells with the life energy of others rather than his own. He is however resistant to the idea- though he will move past it if the need is dire. Magic- As a Rider, Eragon can use his own energy to power magical spells- they can be sorted into several categories. *Offensive: Even when he was starting out Eragon could accelerate rocks with enough energy to kill a deer or rabbit. Later on he has learned superior techniques- like snapping bones with a word or throwing balls of fire. *Defense: Eragon typically has several wards about his person that protect him from enemy attacks at the cost of his own energy. When entering combat he will increase the number and strength of the wards. These wards have stopped multiple arrows from striking him and have even blocked shards of catapult fire at one point. *Utility: Eragon has been known to use spells to increase his hearing, sight, and even fly for a short period of time. He can also severely debilitate his enemies by preventing light from reaching their eyes or restraining them. *Healing: Eragon has demonstrated knowledge of healing magic, allowing him to heal bones and flesh when damaged. * Brisingr: Eragon infuses his weapons with fire, causing more damage *Death Words: Targets and stops critical parts of the opponent's body, effectively killing the target, but it probably won't work on enemies with either magic resistance or massive durability, since otherwise it could be used to kill all his enemies rather than just small fry. Still a fairly broken ability and is barred as such in most matches, since it gives him almost an instant win against enemies at his own level, while still leaving him useless against stronger foes, thus making him unfit for almost any vs battle *Name of Names: A spell which enables Eragon to strip away magical wards and negate a mage's ability to use magic, though it may only work in his own verse or on mages who use the same kind of magic 'FP Victories' Legolas (Lord of the Rings) - Legolas Profile 'FP Defeats' Drizzt Do' Urden (Forgotten Realms) - Drizzt Do' Urden Profile Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) - Harry Dresden Profile Lord Soth (Dragonlance) Rand al'Thor (Wheel of Time) - Rand al'Thor Profile Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Richard Rahl Profile 'Inconclusive Matches' Jason Grace (The Heroes of Olympus) 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Character Profiles Category:Inheritance Characters